The Ultimate Test
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Ezio, Connor, Edward and Altair have a snowball fight.


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Assassin's Creed unfortunately

**Title**

The Ultimate Test

**Summary**

Ezio, Connor, Edward and Altair have a snowball fight.

This is my first attempt at writing something for Assassin's Creed, so please forgive me for off-characterisations and the like.

**.**

It was that time of the year again where the grounds were covered in layers of thick white snow. While most would prefer to stay indoors, one assassin decided he wanted to make the most of the occasion by hosting a mini snowball tournament between his new friends. Ezio and Altair had come to his country by ship after having sent messages back and forth for months.

"But dad," Connor whined. "You said you'd play too!"

Haytham Kenway looked up from the many documents lying on the table and furrowed his brows. "I told you – no more assassins in this household."

"Oh, let them come," Edward said, putting his half-empty bottle of rum on the table, an amused smirk spreading across his face. "Let the boy have his fun, or would you prefer to have him use you as target practice again?" He rubbed the back of his neck, drawing attention to the recent mark Connor had left with the blowpipe. "He took us both out last time."

Haytham glared. "_You _were already drunk after having spent the weekend partying with your pirate pals. _I _had to clean it all up – am I the only one in this household who cares about order?" Edward grinned, and held up his bottle. Haytham snatched it out of his hands and threw it aside. "Fine. The boy can have his fun, but I will not partake in this foolishness. If anyone needs me, I will be in the office." He stood up from the table, readjusted his hat, and walked off, muttering something about 'templars being the only sane ones around."

Connor turned to his grandfather. "Please say you'll join in? I could use your help since father's being a nasty old templar again." His family was dysfunctional and everyone at his school knew it. The other assassins teased him all the time about being related to a false assassin and a templar. "You know, I rarely get to see you since you're always travelling."

"All right then, but just this once. Blackbeard's hosting his early retirement party later and I promised I would be there on time." He stood up, and followed Connor towards the exit, pulling down his hood. "May the best assassin win!"

.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Connor evaded a flurry of snowballs by rolling out of harm's way. He recovered, straightened and glanced up, using his eagle vision to spot Ezio hiding in the branches to the east. So, the Italian thought he could hide in the trees? He might have eagle vision abilities to, but Connor knew this landscape better than anyone. Altair thought he was being smart too, believing his white disguise could help him blend, but the red cloth gave his position away.

"Stay still, so I can hit you already!" Ezio said. Altair threw a snowball. Connor dropped to the ground, missing it by a mere inch, then made a snowball of his own, hurling it back. Altair nimbly avoided it by rolling out of harm's way. As he picked himself up, Ezio threw a snowball, hitting him in the face. The Italian assassin cheered, but his victory was short-lived, as Connor clambered up the tree, and pushed him off the branch. He fell to the snow, but landed safely.

That was one of the downsides of playing with other assassins – at least with templars it was always easy to hit them. Still, he knew he could win – he had one trick up his sleeve. Turning to his grandfather, Connor hurried over, nimbly evading flying snowballs. "Your blowpipe." Edward didn't waste another second – he reached down into his robes, withdrew the blowpipe and handed it over to Connor.

Connor took it, loaded it up with some darts, and aimed a few at Altair who was caught unaware thanks to Ezio. A hand flew to the back of his neck as the dart buried itself into the flesh. Before he could react, he dropped to his knees and landed face first in the snow. Ezio's eyes widened – "Hey, that's not fair."

"Sorry, but I never said we couldn't use weapons. Non-lethal ones anyway."

"Just what is that thing anyway?"

Connor aimed another dart. Moments later, Ezio slumped to the ground, eyes closed. In a few moments, they would wake up again, and he imagined they wouldn't be too impressed with his methods of claiming victory. Out here in the wilderness, you had to use whatever you had access to, to your benefits.

A couple of moments later, Haytham stormed out of the house, looking less than impressed. What he was going to complain about now, Connor thought. "We weren't making much noise," he said stiffly. "We're not like our templar friends." He spared a glance in Edward's direction. "Nor your pirate crew."

"One of these days I'm going to take you on my ship," Edward replied.

"I won't allow it," Haytham said. "Choosing to study the career of an assassin is one thing, but becoming a pirate? That's even worse! At least the assassin's have some form of order."

At this point in time, both Altair and Ezio had awakened from the effects of the blowpipe darts. Their eyes turned to Haytham. It was then Connor realized the two assassins didn't know he was related to the man. This had the potential to turn into a highly amusing moment or quite deadly. He knew what they thinking – attack the templar.

Without warning, the two assassins bent down to the ground, created some snowballs, and hurled them at Haytham. Having not foreseen the attack, Haytham left himself exposed, completely at their mercy. He was pelted several times (Edward was laughing) before Connor stepped in before things could really get out of hand. "It's all right, guys. That templar lying there on his backside is my father."

"Your father is a templar?"

"You kept that from us?"

Connor shrugged. "He wasn't supposed to come out and play."

Haytham glared, picked himself up, and snorted. "I should've killed you a long time ago…" he murmured darkly, then sauntered off, dusting the snowflakes off his overcoat. Once his father had retreated, Edward called for their attention, raising a hand.

"I think we're all winners today – this calls for a drink! Come aboard The Jackdaw."

Conner looked at his new friends. "Well? What do you say? We can play 'poke fun at the templar' later." The other two assassins looked at each other then nodded. Who was going to say no to a free drink?

.

I thought I'd take a break from my usual fandom, and decided to write a short one-shot for Assassin's Creed. Whether I'll write more in the future remains to be seen. Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
